Waiting For Love
by PurpleRose328
Summary: Alternate Dimension! Ginny was 12 years old when she met Harry. Six years later, their path crossed again. Will he hurt and reject her once more? Or things will reverse and Ginny will take sweet revenge? H/G! R&R! Previously "Island of Hope".
1. The Execution

**Author's Note:**

**This story was originally entitled "Island of Hope" but eventually, I concentrated more on the Harry/Ginny romance that later on I decided to change it to "Waiting for Love" but the plot is still the same. Dedicated to**the loyal readers of "Till Death Do Us Part".****

****Disclaimer: I don't own anything!****

* * *

><p><strong>Waiting for Love<strong>

**Summary:**

Ginny Weasley was brought up in a muggle world until her 18th birthday. It was to conform with the will of the old Howard Weasley, Arthur's great grandfather that the first Weasley girl to be born in the family will inherit the island in Asia which he explored and developed in 1885 in memory of his wife Ginevra Weasley. The island was a gift from the Royal Queen Victoria as leader of The Great Explorers in the east. The first Weasley girl descendant should also be named Ginevra Weasley. When the rich Weasley family were executed in 1896 for crime of witchcraft, the newly born Samuel Weasley was miraculously smuggled out of town under the care of Adam Herring, Howard Weasley's loyal staff. HHThe young Ginny Weasley, unaware of her historical roots, thought she was living on the charity of the Herring family giving her a home when her father Arthur, Samuel's grandchild left her to live in a world nobody knows where. Without her knowledge, the Island of Hope will be legally transferred to her on her 18th birthday. Before she came of age, administration of the treasure island will be controlled by Howard's best friend Leroy Malfoy and his descendants earning thirty percent of the island's income until the Weasley heiress will be born and turn eighteen on which 100 percent ownership will be transferred to her. But unknown to everybody, the island was not only rich in resources. It was a gateway to a lost continent (Lemuria) and a civilization of advanced people with mystic powers and a third eye. Along the way, Ginny uncovered truths of her past with series of unexplained events and accidents. Somebody surely wanted her dead. Rediscovering her roots and her family in the world of wizards, she met again her long time crush Harry Potter whom she secretly admired and watched everyday along Privet Drive. After six years, it was her time to take sweet revenge from Harry for the rejection she suffered from him. Will Harry at last notice her? For Ginny, things were not that easy. Nor it was easy to forget the hurt she nursed after all these years from Harry. Take the adventures of Ginny, Harry, and a group of teenagers whom they called The Guardians of Knowledge as they discovered the islands' secrets, why the evil forces wanted them to perish, where the Dark Lord got his strong magical powers, and why the good must prevail over evil.

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE:<strong>

The dream disturbed my sleep on the eve of my eighteenth birthday. It was not the first time I had that dream. It had come to me periodically over my eighteen years of existence. There is something vaguely alarming about these recurring dreams because it seems certain that they have a significance which one has to discover.

When I awoke from it, I would be trembling with terror and I could never be entirely sure why. It was not exactly the dream itself, but the impression it brought of impending doom.

I would be in a room. I knew that room very well by now, for it was always the same each time I dreamed. It was an ordinary kind of room. There was a brick fireplace, on either side of which were chimney seats, a red carpet and heavy red curtains. Over the fireplace was a picture of a storm at sea. There were a few chairs and a gate-legged table. Voices came and went in the dream. Or would have a feeling that something was hidden from me; and suddenly there would come this overpowering sense of doom from which I would awake in horror.

That was all. Sometimes, the dream would not come for a year and I would forget about it; then it would return. As time passed, I would notice a little more in the room, for instance the thick cords which held back the red curtains, the rocking chair in one corner; and with these fresh details, it seemed to me that the feeling of fear crept nearer.

After I had awakened and was lying in my bed, I would ask myself what it could mean. Why should that room have become part of my life? Why should it be the same room each time? Why should I experience that creeping fear? My imagination had conjured up the room, but why should I have dreamt of it over the years? I had talked to no one of this. The whole matters seemed so foolish in the daytime, for dreams, which are so vivid to the dreamer are almost always boring when retold. But somewhere deep in my thoughts was the conviction that this dream meant something, that a strange and as yet incomprehensible force was warning me of impending danger, and that perhaps someday I should discover that.

I am Ginny Weasley and this is my story.

* * *

><p><strong>PART I – THE LONDON SCENE<strong>

**Chapter 1 – The Execution**

**HOWARD WEASLEY, August 1896**

Somewhere, something went wrong. I was pacing the floor back and forth as my mind reviewed all events that happened in the last few months. Think…think…think. Who could be the traitor in the community and why up to this time, the ministry can't track him down? He could have strong, magical powers beyond imagination. He could have discovered the secret of the island so maybe that was why my family has to face execution. But who? At the other cell were my two sons also destined to suffer the same fate as I did. It was inevitable. I, the powerful Howard Weasley, leader of the Great Explorers that helped United Kingdom gain more power in the east, a member of the Royal Military Court, now I face execution barely from the hands of the people to whom I brought glory. The Royal Palace has to know the truth. It was unfair. I was not the evil one. We were not evil. We didn't practice witchcraft. We are great wizards honourable, respectable and powerful. We have powers but we never used magic to harm anybody. It went against the witch's oath to use his powers for personal gain or wrong doing. My ancestors were the great ones; they fought for the glory of the land. We came, we fought, and we conquered.

"_Howard__…__Howard_!" It was almost like a whisper. So soft it was delivered with utmost diligence. My best friend Leroy Malfoy. He was communicating to me through my mind. We seldom use telepathy for we have to be very careful. Today, we will be executed in the town plaza for crime of witchcraft. My family and I were blamed for all the misfortunes of the town people, for all the catastrophes that were happening. Tornadoes, hurricanes, bridges falling, malaria, crops infested by locusts. What did I have to do with all these? A traitor reported to the governor that we were a family of witches and he was told we were practicing witchcraft to befall misfortune on others.

"_Leroy. __Has __everything __been __done? __Have __you __secured __the __documents?__"_ I felt a little uneasy as I confirmed his presence.

"_Yes, __Howard. __I __brought __them. __They __are __safely __secured. __My __only __problem __is __how __to __bring __them __to __you __with __all __the __tight __security. __Your __house __is __heavily __guarded. __I __need __to __apparate __and __use __magic __to __be __able __to __get __to __your __safe __and __get __hold __of __the __documents. __Even __that __was __very __difficult. __Any __false __movement __will __alert __the __guards.__"_

"_A __priest __is __coming __in __a __few __minutes __Leroy. __After __the __confession, __I __will __request __that __I __need __to __talk __to __you __for __my __last __wish. __Just __secure __the __papers __and__…__please __be __very __careful.__"_ My heart was beating faster than usual knowing my death row was about to take place.

"_How __is __the __community __taking __this? __One __of __us __is __a __traitor.__"_ I interrupted Leroy.

"_There __is __chaos __inside __the __ministry __right __now __Howard. __With __your __execution, __the __good __knights __are __losing __their __hope. __Sir __Adam __Scott __also __agreed __to __hunt __down __the __traitor __but __as __of __now, __we __have __to __stay __as s__low __as __possible.__The __evil __forces __are __gaining __their __strength.__"_

"_Let __not __my __execution __discourage __you __my __friend, __or __the __whole __ministry. __This __is __a __dark __age __for __us. __We __are __small __in __numbers __but __we __have __in __our __blood __the __courage __and __the __greatness __of __those __who __came __before __us. __There __is __more __than __life __beyond __death_." I said as I comforted my best friend who stood behind me after all these years.

I was still communicating to Leroy when the door of the iron cell opened. _"__Now__Leroy__now.__"_ I said as I stood up and met the priest. I tugged along the heavy chain that bound me. I knew somebody casted a spell on these chains because however I tried to free myself from it, it will not give way. The traitor I thought. I was right. He had powers beyond imagination. He must just be somewhere around here, a wolf camouflaging himself in sheep's clothing. The prayer of penitence with the church took around twenty minutes and when he asked me "Do you have any last wish my child?"

"My friend Leroy Father, I need to talk to my friend." After a serious look on my face, he turned his back and whispered something to the guard.

It took exactly twenty five minutes before Leroy appeared on the door of the iron cell. He just fastened his gaze towards me his eyes saying it all. After looking left and right and then moving his head back to the guard, he opened his coat and came out pieces of paper. He gave me the pen and hurriedly signed the papers.

"_My __child __Leroy,_" I whispered to him communicating again through his mind. My baby, Samuel Weasley, who was barely one month old. I will never live to see my baby. He was the only one who escaped the tragedy. It was a good thing he was born and raise in the country in the care of a loyal staff as if I knew of the execution that will follow. All the town people thought Ginevra died together with the baby when he was born. I felt there was no need to explain to them that the baby in Ginevra's womb miraculously gasped for air and survived even after the doctor had declared him dead. And who cares for these town people? Gossipers, rumour mongrels. Everybody was envious of the good life I was leading notwithstanding the fact that the Queen granted me territorial bounds in Asia as a reward for my service to the country. Only a few knew about the reward so as not to arouse suspicion and envy from the other members of the royal court.

Leroy just gave me an encouraging look as his eyes assured me _"__He __is __safe.__"_

* * *

><p><strong>SURREY, ENGLAND<strong>

**Ginny Weasley – April 199_3_**

I felt a hand on my shoulder as my whole world begun to tremble. "Wake up Ginny. Wake up!" I slowly opened my eyes to see Esmeralda shaking me hard.

"What Esmeralda? It's weekend today. I need to sleep more."

I looked over at the digital clock on my nightstand and saw what time it was. I didn't have to be up for school so I curled up again in bed. Then I felt something banged my head. A pillow.

"Ouch! Esmeralda." And I quickly threw back the pillow to her. I was about to give her my famous smack and grandest kick when the voice of Madame Herring vibrated throughout the whole house.

"I told you Mom is already frantic downstairs. She asked me to come and barge to your room or she will come here by herself. You know, she doesn't want the neighbours to hear her boiling temper again. She wants to talk to you."

"What about? Has she not grown tired of her litany of rules?" I slowly stood up and listened to the rickety creak of the old iron bed as it bore my weight. The noise of this old bed always annoyed me. I admired the shiny oak bed of Esmeralda in her room and whenever her mom, Mrs. Lorelei Herring was out of the house, I will sprawl in her bed and feel the warm soft cushion on my back and feel all comfortable and at peace. I slowly stepped barefoot on the floor and studied myself in the mirror. My teacher in charge always told me I was unusually tall for my 12 year old age. Aside from the fact that all boys' eyes were on me whenever Esmeralda and I passed by. "You had grown so beautiful my girl," I heard a voice whisper in my imagination. I moved my head to look at Esmeralda to see if there's somebody with us in the room. No one. Weird. Many times, I hear voices in my head most of the time a woman's voice, caressing me, comforting me, telling me to be careful in my step or I will tip over. Strange. When one time I told Esmeralda about this, she just told me it was my guardian angel warning me, protecting me of impending danger. Well…maybe.

"Hey, Ginny! What's this? A new story?" Esmeralda was leafing through my notes of stories which she found near my bedside table.

"Get off my notes Esmeralda." I warned her. She might leap through the pages and read aloud again the imaginary guy I had been daydreaming all these days. Sort of a knight in shining armour you know. I had no crushes in school but I had an imaginary guy I created in my imagination. His hair was black in contrast to my red one. His eyes emerald green and when they stared at me, I would melt like ice. Then I heard the voice of Madame Herring screaming on top of her voice calling out my name again. "Come on," Esmeralda said as we hurriedly went out of the room and into her mother's study.

She was sitting there on her office table. Mrs. Herring, always the prim and proper lady. She was always up early because according to her, waking up late in the morning was a sign of laziness. She was a plump woman, her hair always done up with hairspray and a scarf covering her neck. It made her look a little bit formal. Ever since that Sunday morning when Madame Narcissa Malfoy visited our house wearing the grandest scarf looking so sleek and elegant, Madame Herring had worn scarf ever since. She had always looked up to the Malfoys especially to Madame Malfoy. "She is the epitome of beauty and elegance," she had said. That was why, whenever the Malfoys invited us to dinner in their grand manor, Mrs. Herring will always make sure she was properly dressed as if meeting the royal queen. She was always proud that with the elite social status of the Malfoys, they had been too friendly with the Herrings and most especially to me. In fact, Mrs. Malfoy sometimes calls me "Ginny dear."

"Sit down Ginny." Mrs. Herring said as she straightened up in her chair and slowly fiddled her fingers on her scarf as she put it in proper place. She looked at me seriously as I sat down, her cat like eyes piercing through my bones as they watched me sternly in between furrowed brows. I followed quietly as if on a death sentence. "What did I do this time?" I thought.

She sat back on the chair as she spoke to me.

"You are now twelve years old going thirteen Ginny. A few years from now, you will be on your own working and earning a living. I have taken care of you for the past twelve years and I think a few more years I will rid myself of my responsibility towards you. As early as now, I need to remind you that you are not a member of the Herring family and in between your school you can now earn a living, sort of a part time job to partially support yourself. We do not know where you came from or why your father just left you with us. Your grandfather Samuel Weasley grew up in the Herring household so maybe this was the reason why my father in law in his death bed instructed us to take care of you. It was he said as a loyalty and gratitude to your great grandfather Howard Weasley. You know what happened to them don't you?"

I nodded my head and said softly "Yes madame," as I recalled the pain of her indignation as she told me the story of my roots one day and how I came to the Herring household. I've got bad blood in my veins she reiterated, a not so favourable connection. That was why, whenever Esmeralda and I were in trouble, she will put all the blame in me saying the bad blood and misfortunes run in my veins.

"I have talked to the Carters this morning and Mrs. Carter is kind enough to employ you as an apprentice in her convenience store on the corner of Privet Drive just outside the suburb. You are to assist her in her records after you arrived from school."

She looked at me as she sensed the soft "Aww!" that I uttered in between my breath. "Do we understand each other, Ginevra?"

Oh, why does she keep on calling me in my full name? Ginny is cute and I prefer to be called that way.

I found her stare boring hole in my bones so as to keep things simple I just said "Yes, madame."

In the corner of my eyes, I saw Esmeralda giggling as she sat near the door and on her side, I saw my notebook of stories making their way on her lap, her right hand slowly leafing through the pages.

I suddenly turned to her and gave her the most dangerous killer look I knew though I kept silent. Then suddenly, my notes fell on the floor and made their way at my feet. Esmeralda stared in amazement. I slowly picked it up then stuck my tongue out at the bewildered Esmeralda then faced Madame Herring and gave her my sweetest smile.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. When Harry Meets Ginny

****Author's Note:  
>Thank you so much for the review guys! I really appreciate it!<br>Disclaimer: Don't own anything!****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – When Harry Met Ginny<strong>

"My Gosh Ginny! How did you do it?" asked Esmeralda, her eyes puzzled as she looked at me in between furrowed brows.

"What?" I pretended not to notice her amazement hoping we will change the subject soon. I hate discussing to anybody the freaky things happening in my life.

"I mean...your notes walking straight at your feet. As if they've got a mind of their own." We have just gone back to my room. I was sprawled in my bed while Esmeralda, sat quietly in a chair by the window.

"Dunno. I guess there's a ghost in this house," I just said hoping she will stop pestering me.

I saw the scared "Oh!" of Esmeralda as she put her hand on her mouth. Esmeralda was the only daughter of Mr. and Mrs. William Herring, and almost the same age as I was maybe only two or three months younger. We grew up and went to school together. People always mistook me as the daughter of the house because she never inherited her mother's boldness and smartness. I had always been the pride of Mrs. Herring if only not for the numerous mischief and unfortunate accidents that always happen when I was around. Trees falling, glasses breaking, alarms setting off, I don't know. Things just happen. And the strangest of it all was that whenever I think of something to happen, it does happen. Like when the gang of Dudley Dursley raided our hidden cabin (we call it a cabin but actually, it was just a small enclosed wood shaped like a cabin that Esmeralda's dad built for us to play around) along the meadow at the back of Herring's house. I was busy trying to collect some woods with my friend Viola Watson for our camp fire when Piers Polkiss walked in and kicked off the woods off my hand. I glared at him and wished the woods will smack his face and beat his legs uncontrollably. To everybody's surprise, the woods flew off in the air and beat him all over his body. I then kicked his back legs and he fell on the ground earning loud laughs from us. Dudley as leader of the gang shoved us but I stood in front and faced him. After a few minute, he just said " Come on guys! " but not after threatening me " Watch out Weasley!". Esmeralda was always glad to have me as her surrogate sister because whenever I was around, nobody bullied her. In fact, she was lost without me. I could never be alone long because she would seek me out; she had no desire for her own company. She was afraid of her mother, afraid of the dark and afraid of life.

* * *

><p>Summer had just begun when I started working for the Carter's. I was a little bit rebellious for I felt I was still too young to earn a living. Is this legal? Isn't this a plain exploitation of minors? Mrs. Herring said it was just around two or three hours part time. As if I was not aware she just wanted to emphasize how a poor relation in the family should stand. "I had been responsible for you since you were young, I spent for your school, and so on..." as if every penny she spent on me was a loan that I should repay in the years to come. And so as it went right after household chores in the morning, assisting in the kitchen, cleaning the house, tending the garden, I have to go to the convenience store of the Carter's in the afternoon to assist her with her records.<p>

The sun was scorching hot that day, a clear blue sky and clouds shining silver. It was a day to be remembered for it was the first time I saw him, my third day working at the convenience store. My job was just easy for I would just sort papers, receipts from suppliers, encode data on the computer. Only few customers came in that afternoon Mrs. Stuart for her favourite toppings on her summer shake and marmalade and Mrs. Arabella Figgs for her dozen of cats. Mrs. Figgs had just left when the door opened with a loud screech and my eyes gazed at the door. There he was entering the door striding smoothly, his tousled black hair moving swiftly as he walked inside. He was alone, a newspaper in hand. My eyes never left him as I watched him from the corner of my eyes. He was just oh!...handsome as he made his way towards the counter where I did my work. Black hair, green emerald eyes and a glass that emphasized his good looks and face... He did not notice me staring at him with awe mesmerized at how gracefully he moved around. He was concentrating on the paper he was holding, engrossed in its content as he walked around the stalls. I wondered if he was searching for something or just wandering off inside the store just to read the paper. I could make out the name of the newspaper "The Daily Prophet". I stopped writing, put my hand under my chin and watched him gladly as he moved around, delighted that he did not seem to notice my stare. He was so absorbed with what he was reading. Suddenly a pile of sodas at the edge of the corner fell over him and as he tried to avoid them, he slipped and fell on the floor with a loud thud. "Oh!" was all he said. He looked around and when he saw me he said "Sorry for that!" I smiled and stood up, walked to his side but he had just recovered quickly and was up at his feet before I was there. A part of his polo shirt was caught by the tiny protruding metal of the stall that a button fell off and flew a few feet away. He was so embarrassed as he saw me staring at him. He muttered again another "Sorry" before he walked fluidly, his back to me and headed for the door. I stood frozen at the floor staring blankly after him. I felt a little bit hurt with the way he avoided me. I was hoping one way or another he would say, "Oh! sorry for that. I am _and you are?" the usual thing. I gathered the pile of sodas and rearranged them at the side when I noticed the button lying on the floor. I didn't know what hit me but I picked it up and put it inside my pocket. Well, a remembrance from Mr Whoever He Is.

* * *

><p>I was writing and rewriting notes that night when I remembered the button. Standing up, I quickly searched for my clothes in the hamper and yes, gotcha! then returned to the table and got my black marker and put a smiley just below the two holes. I smiled as I stared at the happy face of Mr. Button. That night, I dreamt of a guy with green eyes and black tousled hair with round rim glasses.<p>

In my dream, I was walking on the street then suddenly I saw him among the crowd. I smiled at him and to my surprise, he began to follow me. I kept walking fast pacing the street, then suddenly he caught my arm and said " Err. I hope you're not in a hurry. Can we stop and talk awhile?" His face was cute and his skin glistening in the sunlight. I can't believe there's a guy in this world as beautiful as he. I was blushing all over and when he led me to a coffee shop, he said "I will not let this day pass without getting to know you Miss…?" I felt myself melting and when he opened the door, I suddenly disappeared from nowhere. Gosh! Did I really melt?

What a funny dream! Esmeralda was delighted and full of excitement as I told her about my work at the store and meeting or sorry seeing Mr. Button. After all, it's not everyday you get a chance to meet the man of your dreams. "Oh, was he handsome? Did he look at you? What did he say?" "None. Maybe next time he will talk to me." And we giggled wishing Monday, he will drop at the store and I will corner him for a good healthy conversation. Esmeralda reminded me that weekend, we have to go to the country house of the Herrings. I was not at all that excited to see the country side. Besides, I want Monday to come because...well, he might really drop by at the store and talk to me.

* * *

><p>The country house of the Herrings was near the hilly part of Wiltshire, England. It was here where Esmeralda and I learned to ride horses. Madame Lorelei would visit some of her friends, help at the church fete and indulge in the country activities of the gentry. The Herrings had a neighbour, the rich and aristocratic Malfoys. The Malfoy Manor was bordered by a highly-manicured hedge, tall fence with a huge wrought iron gate and beautifully manicured lawn with a large fountain. It was surrounded by tall trees and different kinds of vines grew on its hedge that the manor was partially hidden from view from passersby in the main street. Mrs. Herring prided herself being close to the Malfoys because during summers like these, we get invited to a dinner by Narcissa Malfoy because her son Draco will be home away from Hogwarts and we get to meet and bond together. Mrs. Herring had this nasty ambition and was very hopeful that one day, Draco and Esmeralda will get married and the family name Herring will be attached to the honourable name of the Malfoys. Well, she always got disappointed because it was obvious Narcissa Malfoy seemed to be more fond of me than Esmeralda. She was always attentive to me. "Draco, please show Ginny the new horse you've got for Christmas" or "Draco, please be kind enough to tour Ginny along the garden after tea..." much to the raised eyebrow of Madame Lorelei Herring. "Hmp! Why take notice to the poor relation," I heard her muttered under her breath.<p>

That night right after dinner as we were walking towards the stable, Esmeralda asked

"Draco, where is Hogwarts?"

"Oh, somewhere far from here."

"Why do your parents send you to a far away school when you could have studied nearby?"

"Well, my father insists I go to a special school"

"Special meaning they teach you special skills and talents?" I asked.

"Yeah. They extract your best skill and develop it."  
>"Wonderful! It could be a school exclusively just for the rich," Esmeralda snide as she strode faster and went ahead of us.<p>

"Yes and they will not accept you there Esmeralda. They do not accept small brains."

"Draco!", I snapped."That's a nasty thing to say."

"I'm just being honest."

"Draco, apologize to Esmeralda," I said as I ran towards Esmeralda who ran as fast as she could, hurt. When Draco caught up with me, he whispered " Know what Ginny! You can go to Hogwarts. And we could be in the same house. Slytherin."

"I don't have time messing up with arrogant people like you," I said as I joined Esmeralda. I hate it when people make fun of Esmeralda. In all her simplicity, she was my friend and confidante. Draco just smirked.

* * *

><p>In a far away land, where the sun seemed hotter than most part of the world, where snow was never heard of and trees never lose their green, a man suddenly appeared out of nowhere. His long robe made a soft rustle sound as he walked over dried leaves and twigs in the dim forest. A small twig caught the hem of his robe and he yanked it with his right hand and the twig fell off apart. It would still be a couple of hours before the sun will rise and hope he could reach the island before the first set of gleam will reach the shore. Travelling was not always as hard as these in the older days. Tele transportation was as easy as possible. But ever since the Dark Side sealed off all possible portals, it would be hard to just appear anywhere. They will know it. Just a snap of hand will alert their mind. The seven portals will not open, not until the heiress of the island will turn eighteen. They had been living in the dark ever since, waiting for the right time, waiting for the right moment. Being the Elder of the Sacred Knowledge, he needed to protect everything making sure everything will be in its right place when the time comes. He had heard of the penetration of the Dark Lord from the West. An alliance made by his enemies with the Dark Arts a man they call Lord Voldemort. A surge of anger snapped in his inside. They had been revealing the secret of their magic to foreigners. His spies had told him they even taught him the secret of flying using the mind and some dark magic…in their hope to gain world power. He was afraid of the wrath of the Supreme Being. Their continent, the continent of his ancestors, was lost the last time he demolished them all. Now, the land and its ruins lay far beneath the ocean floor.<p>

He reached his destination soon. He was surprised how fast he had travelled. He was deep in thought. He needed to appear before the Council of Elders and they had been waiting for him. He closed his eyes and disappeared among the rocks.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>


	3. Birth of the Heiress Part 1

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you very much for the reviews. To the group of Charmes4ever and I Love Guinea Pig you're awesome! I can't express how happy I am to have you guys! To WiseboyLibra thanks a lot for the good advice on Chapter 1. I really appreciate it. You inspire me to write better. By the way, I'm going to use your favourite names on another story. Coming soon!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Birth of the Heiress Part 1<strong>

**Molly Weasley**

**December 1980**

If the stranger will come again knocking at my door at this very moment, I will be glad to open it. For who will not be happy enough to welcome anybody who would give light to all the questions, confusions, and all those things babbling inside my head? It was like waking up from a nightmare and the moment you realized it, it was all a dream and then you ask yourself if reality did not really deceive your consciousness.

Moonlight beams cast their light on the window as I stared at the sky, my shadow gently resting on the night table beside the bed where Arthur was fast asleep. It was past midnight. A starry, starry night. A single bright star shone in heaven, a sign said the stranger in strange cloak that far beneath another world, a change in history will take its course. A change in history? I never believed the stranger who talked to Arthur in a peculiar way. But Arthur in all mystery was able to understand him. I have known Arthur since our school days at Hogwarts but never did he keep hideous secrets such as this. A simple man whom I thought had such humble beginnings. Arthur, great grandson of the leader of The Great Explorers? He never mentioned it. We have been married for more than a couple of decades and not even once did I have an inkling that his interest in muggle artifacts stemmed from his beginnings. And what was more? His family tree traced back to the mystical tribe of Lemuria before the great flood happened. Merlin of Merlins! The lost continent of Lemuria! I've heard of it during our studies of World History of Magic. But I knew it to be just a myth for it was never proven. A place too good to exist! According to the stranger, Arthur's family owned an island in Asia with all its castle and ancient glamour. This was non-sense. How could the family of Arthur own an island when we were too poor to even own a decent house? When we could not even afford to travel except thru winnings in raffles? And these strange people who called themselves mystical tribes. They stared at you in strange ways as if reading your whole soul. They did not carry wands with them. In fact, they didn't even need them to perform magic. No spells, no nothing. They just stare at you and things will start flying your way.

* * *

><p>Just a day after I told Arthur I was pregnant, unusual things started to happen. Arthur kept on staring at a star from the constellation of Orion and kept muttering to himself "And so it was told."<p>

"What was told?"

Arthur will not answer me as if hearing not a single word. I did not put much importance on these words; anyway they were nothing but merely words in passing. At least they were to me. They may just be thoughts. Maybe... But Arthur seemed to be less attentive these days, always deep in thought. His cup of agaricus mushroom boiled with centella leaves which was his favourite hot drink during breakfast, remained cold. New set of lines appeared on his forehead and I see both a mixture of sadness and happiness in his face.

Then I kept seeing a stranger in robes who did not looked familiar. He looked strange for a wizard. I saw him staring at me even in public places such as Diagon Alley. He seemed to be around where I was. Buying things at Twilfitt and Tatting's, walking along Knockturn Alley, window shopping at Madam Malkin's. When I told Arthur about this, he just shrugged his shoulder and did not say anything. Not so like Arthur!

"Could he be a Death Eater? A follower of You Know Who?" I asked him.

"Molly, the Dark Lord has gone. No reason to be a freak. He is not coming back."

"Not coming back? That's not what I heard from Albus Dumbledore the other day. He was gone yes but nobody knew for sure. Even James and Lily's child has to be brought somewhere to give him protection." Arthur just walked away from me not wanting to hear any word that I wanted to say.

* * *

><p>Then one day, one of those cold snowy days, a stranger came knocking at our door. I was then in the kitchen preparing early dinner. Aunt Muriel was supposed to deliver the newly baked pudding from her old recipe. With quick strides, I was at the door anticipating the sweet smell of Aunt Muriel's pudding only to see Arthur get up quickly and getting ahead of me. My eyes grew wide as I recognized the stranger in robes. The man smiled in recognition upon seeing Arthur as if they knew each other well, his statuesque figure towering above the door. My eyes stared at the stranger then looked at Arthur ready to ask my first question. But before I could open my mouth, he led him to an old chair near the window where you could see the view to the burrow.<p>

"Welcome my dear friend. It's been a long time." Arthur said as he smiled back and guided the man near the window. He sat quietly eyeing Arthur then fixed his gaze towards me. It made me uncomfortable.

"Yes, Arthur. It's been a long time," the stranger said as he let out a smile again. His smile put me at ease. He put both his palm together in his front in a gesture of a vow then nodded his head at me as a sign of acknowledgment. "I am here for the Council of Elders from the Seven White Brotherhood."

"Yes, I was expecting you Brother Houma." I gasped at Arthur. He was expecting the stranger? What's this all about? He was the stranger who watched me at Diagon Alley. He was tall, towering above Arthur and I, his robe of silk shining in the light. What did he want from Arthur? As if reading my thoughts, he glanced at me and after few seconds, he smiled again.

"It was more than a century since the Prophecy of Endon was revealed to us. The waiting was almost half done dear brother." He hesitated for a moment then spoke again "You saw the star?"

Arthur nodded as he looked at the stranger, his face both grim and hopeful. "Are you positive it's going to be our child?" He gazed at the man while waiting for a quick answer.

"Yes, a daughter beyond reasonable doubt. Elder Ramaya had seen it in a vision even before the star appeared. From your tribe Arthur, the Tribe of Light. The guardians are now complete all destined to do whatever there was to be done. We have been waiting for this moment and a few more years, we will be anticipating the rise of the guardians, the new generation of Guardians of White Brotherhood. I assumed you never discussed this yet with your wife?" and he looked at me again with an expression of respect.

"No, not yet. I have to talk to you first. And the island?"

"Everything is being taken care of. The Malfoys had been a little bit tricky the past years but the Keeper of the Sacred Knowledge will never be deceived. Your share, your family's wealth is in trust in a Swiss Bank until your daughter of course will turn eighteen. Again, we have to abide by the will of your great grandfather Howard Weasley." There was a note of sadness in his voice as he continued. "Howard Weasley. It was very unfortunate that the tribe or the whole council were not there to prevent his death. We were too late. It was a tragedy." He bowed his head low keeping silent for few minutes as if in utmost regret then he looked at Arthur again and finally composed himself. He sighed and changed his expression. "But you know very well brother that it is not the wealth of the island that concerns us. It is another matter." And he glanced at me again as if afraid to reveal a well kept secret. His expression changed in an instant the moment I shot him an inquisitive glance. "The Council is ready to extend any help to you and your wife whenever the need arises. But we will appreciate it much if you could come to the island as soon as possible."

"Our child will be born in the island?"

"No. It's too dangerous. It's like offering the victim to the predator, a sheep to the lion. The dark forces will all be waiting for a good chance to kill her. She will be born in your muggle hometown, the country house of the Herrings."

"The Herrings?"

"Yes. I'm sure you're well aware of the magical protection a muggle house can bring. Your wizarding world knows that. But before the time comes, you need to visit the castle and summon the stimulus and energy for the crystals. Then you can leave. The travel will be quite uncomfortable to you and your wife because there are certain points in our travel where we cannot do magic. But we will do the best that we can."

"I understand that. But we cannot stay long in the island. I have work at the Ministry of Magic and our other children will be spending their holiday home this Christmas."

"You can visit then at your most convenient time." Then, he looked at Arthur as if waiting for an answer.

"This…this daughter of ours. Are we allowed to see her or…or explain her destiny at least?"

"I'm afraid not. Remember, we all have our destiny laid and planned even before we were born. But for all we know, our future is being set more by the choices me make not by chances we take. Destinies can always change. As we have explained to you the last time we met, all we need to do is to patiently wait until it's time to summon the guardians at the right time, at the right moment."

"Then I have no other queries to ask you Brother Houma. Please let me know if there are further instructions from the Council. Send my regards to Elder Ramaya. I am happy to set my eyes on you again. Peace brother."

"Peace brother. It would be a pleasure to be our guest soon. The whole fellowship is very eager for your homecoming. Not since your great grandfather Howard's stay were we deeply honoured. The castle in the Island of Hope will be opened for your stay. The tribe will meet you at the time intended. We will still see each other soon. Peace brother." And with that, he stood up and walked towards the door. We felt the obligation to accompany him outside and holding my hand, Arthur and I walked towards the door. Once outside, the man called Brother Houma closed his eyes and disappeared.

I put both my hands on my head and snapped "Arthur! What's this all about? I'm getting craazzyy...!"

Arthur was still staring outside then he looked at me "Molly, I'm very sorry. This child in your womb…she will be a girl but...she's not going to live with us."

"Yes, I heard Arthur. But before anything else, can you give light to all these confusions before I break your neck for keeping secrets with me?"

* * *

><p>The meeting took place in a comfortable weatherproofed cabin in a remote wooded area two hundred miles from the open road. The members had arrived discreetly at irregular intervals. When the last visitor appeared, the cabin door was locked and the guards took up positions in the full-throated December winds, alert for any sign of intruders. The members, seated around the large round table, were all powerful men in their own capacity, high in the councils of their respective governments. They had all met before in their official capacities. For added security, each had been assigned a code name. The meeting lasted almost five hours, and the discussion was heated. Finally, the Head decided the time had come to call for a vote. He rose, standing tall, and turned to the man seated at his right. "Seaguard?"<p>

"Yes."

"Delta?"

"Yes."

"Zeus?"

"We're moving too hastily. The danger-"

"Yes or no, please."

"No."

" Sigma?"

"Yes."

"Thor?"

"Nein. If this should be exposed, our lives would be-"

"Ares?"

"Yes."

"I vote yes. The resolution is passed. I will inform the concerned. We will observe the usual precautions and leave at twenty-minute intervals. Thank you, gentlemen."

Two hours and forty-five minutes later the cabin was deserted then somebody moved in and set the cabin on fire, the red flames licked by the hungry winds. When the fire brigade of that place finally reached the scene, there was nothing left to see but the smouldering embers that

outlined the cabin against the hissing trees. The assistant to the fire chief approached the ashes, bent down and sniffed. "Arson." The fire chief was staring at the ruins, a puzzled expression on his face. "That's strange," he muttered.

"Why?"

"I was hunting in these woods last week. There was no cabin."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! To Charmes4ever and her group: <strong>

**Sorry for the long wait! The much awaited sequel of "A Walk on Manhattan" is coming up soon! **


	4. Birth of the Heiress Part 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Chapter 5 – Birth of the Heiress Part 2**

**Wiltshire, England**

**August, 1981**

**Molly Weasley**

Something unusual was happening that day. For one thing, the weather was very confusing. Dark clouds suddenly hovered above the village when the weather reporter a few hours ago was happily announcing a bright sunny day in the morning. In fact, the sun rose at exactly 5:45 A.M. After an hour, heavy dark clouds appeared as if there will be a hurricane coming. Sudden a gushed of wind was heard from the window. A mist of fog covered the whole cottage, a twirl of smoke clasping every tree and grass and meadow that it was impossible to see the cottage from the main road. It was still August but the fog was already very thick. William Herring dressed in khaki pants and travelling clothes was looking at the sky in confusion. He was contemplating whether to proceed or not, whether it was too dangerous to drive along the road or wait till the gush of wind subside.

"What a very fickle weather," he said as he turned to Arthur with a look of concern. "Are you sure Arthur you can handle this alone? Your wife is about to give birth anytime and I am reluctant to leave you in a state like this. I have left the truck at the garage and you can use it anytime in case of emergency. The hospital is around thirty miles from here. Lorelei and I really need to stay for a few days at Privet Drive to attend an annual conference in the city. I was surprised of the sudden change in schedule. My apology. When everything was all set and every single invitation was distributed, one day before the due date, there was a sudden change of day and venue. Very strange indeed."

Arthur just smiled and patted William on the shoulder. "I hope William I am not abusing your hospitality. We plan to stay here for a couple of days maybe until my wife Molly is fit enough to travel"

"No,no,no Arthur. Don't ever say that. This cottage once belonged to Howard Weasley and it is in the kindness of his heart that it was given to the Herrings as a gift. Nothing is enough to show my family's deepest gratitude to your great grandfather. Much of our family's inheritance was due to the kindness of the Weasleys."

Lorelei Herring, William's wife came out of the door bringing a large suitcase. She looked so tired and haggard as she brought out suitcases one after another. There were so many trunks to carry as if she will spend a grand vacation for a year and put all her valuables in the house inside her suitcases. In fact, the car cannot almost accommodate the plenty of suitcases. William just shook his head as he scorned his pregnant wife, "The bed honey. You forgot to pack our bed inside your suitcase." Lorelei looked hard at her husband as if telling him to shut up. When they were set, the car gave a loud roar and they disappeared from view. It was that instant when three men in silk robes suddenly appeared near the door.

"Peace brother," they said in unison. "Peace," said Arthur as he put his palm together and bowed his head. They walked inside the cottage and entered the room where I laid since this morning.

"How do you feel Molly?" Elder Ramaya asked. Behind him were Elder Yiruma, the Healer and the council's messenger Brother Houma.

"Nervous, excited, confused, afraid, and all the adjectives you can think of when you face the unknown."

"Are you still confused after all this time? The wizarding world is not far in comparison to our world Molly. Only in your world, you can use magic freely with your wand. Do you know that majority of our young generation studies at Hogwarts? They learn to use wands and ride in brooms." He smiled to put me at ease. "Ready?"

I nodded then closed my eyes. Elder Ramaya touched my forehead with his right palm and slowly raised it a few inches. After a few seconds, beams of light appeared from his palm as it slowly passed from my eye down to my mouth, neck, body up to my legs and toes. I felt so drowsy and sleepy, my eyelids becoming heavier and heavier. I felt a surge of pain from my stomach as the pain of birth slowly slit through my whole being. Then everything became numb. I cannot move my body but my mind was sharp and alert. I was wondering why my body is numb but the pain in my belly persists. I remember the words of Elder Yiruma, "The pain of childbirth is the highest level of pain which we never want to exempt you from. The most glorious of all pains. For together with the pain comes the happiness beyond the realms of humanity. Take the pain. Bear it. Let it seep through the deepest of your bones, muscles and system. And after all these, you will never be the same again. You have completed the essence of motherhood to preserve the sanctity of life. A noble sacrifice… And this is what it means to love. The love of motherhood Molly will protect your child from the threat of evil. Your pain will become a shield to save her and those of others." Then suddenly, a sharp excruciating pain came out like a knife stabbing me a thousand times. This was it. The other shore a few months ago was so far away across the boiling water that I couldn't imagine it, much less see it. The pain was unbearable. I tried my best to concentrate so that my brain will divert and focus on other things. Anything. I would do anything to reject this pain in my body. As witches, we always do magic whenever we give birth. But the elder's instruction was very clear. No magic. I felt my body twist and flip when it couldn't possibly move. Inside me, something had yanked the opposite direction. Ripping. Breaking. Agony. The darkness had taken over and then washed away to a wave of torture. Tears fell down from my eyes and I felt the hand of Arthur tightened its grip on me. How long had time passed. Seconds or minutes? Then at last the pain was gone. Numb. I couldn't feel. I couldn't see. But I could hear. At last, I heard my baby cry followed by silence and a web of darkness.

"Molly, she's so beautiful." I heard Arthur muttered. I felt a wave of light move over my body starting from my head down to my toes. It's over! I did it. I survived. I gasped for breath and filled my lungs with air. Then I opened my eyes. I saw Elder Yiruma passing his hands over the blanket from my stomach down to my legs and toes. I felt energy radiate into my skin and I felt so strong and alive and alert. My wound was suddenly gone. I dropped my body up to a sitting position and stretch out my hand. "My baby! Oh my beautiful baby!" and again tears flowed down my cheeks. Tears…tears of joy. I cradled my baby close to my heart as I watched the little angel in my arms.

The Elders were all smiling. Elder Ramaya his hands twisted in a clasp in front of him. Elder Yiruma's eyes were dancing with the light. Brother Houma's mouth was carved with an "oh" in bewilderment. There was a moment of silence as all eyes were fixed on my baby. At last, Elder Ramaya spoke.

"Howard's heiress!" Then he looked up and threw his gaze on me. "She will be a very strong woman Molly."

I smiled. "Yes, she should be. I will give my life for her." And then Elder Ramaya started to look at the others and communicate with their eyes.

"We must leave. We still have long way to travel."

Arthur stood up and hugged the Elders. "So long my friends! I hope we meet soon. Should I hear from you when it is time?"

"Yes. We will let you know," and with that they started to move before saying in unison "Peace."

* * *

><p>The Island of Hope was very still. There was something in the air that mystifies the leaves and the trees and the waves. Somewhere in the cave, a mysterious thing was happening. The crystals inside gave a small spark of glow awakening, radiating, emitting a glittering light among the rocks underneath. Then a loud gushed of wind was heard outside the forest. Birds flew to their nests, the animals on the ground ran around stirred by the disturbance in nature, those hiding among leaves crawled outside not knowing what's happening then it stopped. The rustling of leaves halted. Then again, it became very still.<p>

Another island invisible to the human eye, not far from the Island of Hope, covered by a protection of dark magic was alive with activity, its occupants restless, and worried. A man whom they called Lord Voldemort from the West was waiting near a chair beside another man, his best friend, his ally. The Dark Lord from the West barely had a body, ruined by a curse he never understood, consulting his friend.

"I am happy to take refuge again in your island, my friend. I am very weak and I need to regain my strength before I go back to my world and search for the Philosopher's Stone which will return the life I lost." His words were almost like a whisper.

"You're always welcome, Tom. Your allegiance to the fellowship is unquestionable. You know you can count on us whenever you're in need. Are you sure that is the best plan you have right now?"

"Not unless your tribe can think of another way to give me a body."

"Our power is not enough to create a human body. But we can offer you Nagini at your disposal. The snakes can talk to you. He would be very useful."

"Then I think we have no other way but to wait for the right time. My mind is still powerful and alert. Thanks a lot for the potion your servants prepare every day. But I need a body in order to move. And I have to search and face Harry Potter to solve the mystery of my being. Dumbledore protected him very well."

"You can stay in the island as long as you want. Until you are ready. Nagini is a faithful servant and you can take him to your world."

And then a man in cloak rushed towards the man beside the Dark Lord, his voice troubled.

"There's a disturbance Master in the Island of Hope."

"Yes, I thought so. I could feel the energy awhile ago. Any news?"

"The Prophecy. It had begun."

The man they called Master straightened in his chair. His eyes became worried as he turned and gazed outside.

"It's time to move," he said with certainty. Then, he dropped to his seat again, closed his eyes, and communicated with somebody through his mind. Everything became still.


End file.
